


Try Again

by cyanidas



Series: XY Tales [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Ambiguity, Awkward Romance, Chance Meetings, Crossing Timelines, Divergent Timelines, Doomed Timelines, Eventual Romance, Fate, Fate & Destiny, First Meetings, Headcanon, Kalos-chihou | Kalos Region (Pokemon), M/M, Meet-Cute, Reincarnation, Retcon Timeline, Romance, Slow Romance, Timelines, Tragic Romance, apocalypse how, headcanon heavy, reset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidas/pseuds/cyanidas
Summary: Augustine's relationship with Lysandre skirts the edges of beautifully romantic, and... deeply, strangely unsettling. There's this feeling buried in his very soul screaming at him to do something about him, but what?
Relationships: Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore
Series: XY Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862215
Kudos: 11





	Try Again

"Some people say that during times of great calamity or great prosperity, the universe is reborn anew."

A young man set his speculative philosophy novel down onto the tabletop counter of the latest cafe in Lumiose. The people and pokemon here are friendly, chatting casually with passers-by and greeting tourists like long-lost friends. Here, this stranger has decided to pick up conversation with one Augustine Sycamore; a pokemon professor in training, and only 19 years old.

"Do you believe that philosophy?"

Augustine folded his newspaper back, as he was taken by this stranger's unique nature. Whereas most people he's met have been easy-going and humble, this man stood proud and inquisitively by his side, gazing into him as if he knew some deeper truth. Where a familiar attitude may be expected in this city, there was something of an unknown quality in the air this time.

"Ah..." Now was the scientist's window to reply, he'd realized, "Um...well, I would say...I'm not quite sure, myself."

The man wore a blue dress shirt and black pants, so Augustine figured he was an employee here. Finished with the tightened folds of his paper, he set it down onto the counter beside this book presented unceremoniously to him, which he stole a fidgety glance at. The title read...

'Zygarde: The Theory of the Balances of Humanity and Pokemon - by...'

"...A.Z.?" Augustine perked his eyebrow, leaning with a tilt of the head toward the stranger to pair up to his curiosity. His eyes trained on the intricate fabric cover - this must have been stained by hand, he thought. Perhaps the publisher was located in Sinnoh, if that's the case.

"Are you a fan of his work?" he continued, clarifying his interest.

"...One might assume so." replied the waiter, "I take care to read up on his teachings. They are quite important to my schooling."

"You are a student?"

"I am. Though, you need not ask for the academy I belong to - I'm taught within my family."

This man hadn't yet moved. He stood fully facing Augustine, which implies that either he is a foreigner (which might explain his...unique way of speaking) or that he may be interested in him. Speculation aside, it was his turn to reply.

"I see. That brings about some fascinating opportunities, my friend. I myself would be nowhere without the foundations built by my family."

"...Foundations, eh?" He seemed lost in thought for a split second, then appeared to chuckle. "You have a past akin to my own, I wager."

Augustine smiled. Such a guess implies that he recognizes the both of them hail from well-renowned names.

"Say," he asked, "are you a waiter here?"

"I am. Meager work, of course - to keep me busy."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I've set my sights far beyond this place." He wistfully beamed upward in a vision he must have pondered for himself a thousand times, thereby accentuating his sheer height, "Some day, I think...I'll buy my own cafe."

His eyes then peered downward to Augustine in an attempt to share a genuine connection. Although his former could feel a sense of comfort in familiarity, he also felt an impending sense of danger - unusual for this kind of conversation - lingering in the back of his mind like a bad aftertaste.

"I was never really a fan of blue." The waiter added, dodging another eventual length of silence.

Then, however, his expression lowered and the light stalled in his eyes. Maybe that atypical connection Augustine had been feeling finally caught up to the man - or, maybe he assumed that he had insulted the scientist, who was...wearing blue...

"Er...on the walls, I mean. This cafe. It looks garish with blue walls." This stiff and proper man lost his composure for a good moment. His hesitant look and Augustine's strange feeling was vanished by this shift in attitude, bringing them both back to the present. "I was thinking it might look better in red or orange. I would speak to the owner, but it is not my place."

"...Oh! Ahaha!" Augustine felt himself smile again, finding endearment as one would find a rainbow after rain. He allowed himself to flow with it. "Well, you may be onto something! Plenty of cafes here seem to bare a similar look. I think they may be trying to appeal to older generations, but there are many like this one as it is. A splash of red may be refreshing!"

A new sight for sure; the man smiled, too, and they shared a comfortable, happy few seconds together.

The waiter looked over the other's shoulder, to the front door, and reacted with a barely visible jolt. He took a sharp but nearly silent breath and tilted away from the counter, his body language indicating his leave must be taken.

"My apologies, but my ride has just arrived..."

"Oh! Of course!" he beamed peacefully, "I'll see you again- er..."

The young man left before he could finish his reply. Augustine watched him leave, feeling a little shouldered and powerless, unsure of what to do. He slowly turned frontward in his seat, absentmindedly accepting that he too must leave soon, before catching eye of the book on the counter.

"Oh! Sir!" He grabbed ahold of it frantically, taking this chance by the reigns and ignoring anything that may slow him down in his efforts to catch up with him, "Sir, your book! You forgot your...!"

He raced outside after pushing past a slight crowd of customers and loiterers. He searched along the stretched-out roads and pathways from where he stood. Even after taking a few steps outward to check some connecting paths, he couldn't spot the stranger. 

Maybe it was the lack of visibility due to the crowds, or maybe it was those precious few seconds he'd accidentally wasted not asking vital questions...regardless of the factors to blame, he lost the chance he had to get to know one interesting person.

Surprising enough to Augustine, he didn't just feel bummed out...he...strangely enough, felt downright dejected. What was this...? He must be a stranger, yes? So...why does he suddenly feel so bothered? It's as if he just met someone incredibly important, but if he's simply a waiter, he can't place why...

Slumping back into his cafe bar seat, he began packing up his own belongings. Sheesh, he was really in such a rush that he even left his own computer behind! Not the only atypicality, today. 

Once it was all back in his travel bag, he took the liberty to check over the book again. Maybe its owner left a name?

He opened the cover, only to see a note slip gently to one side, and after catching it he began to read;

"To you -  
I was only able to release this book to your hold in my passing by.  
I am working on days you visit the cafe, but you do visit often.  
Lately, I see that you read about myths and legends in your leisure, and that you've taken interest in our region's history.  
So, my gift to you is one of my favorite copies of this title. May you find the teachings of A.Z. to be particularly compelling.  
-L.Z."

...'L.Z.'?

Not a name as he'd been hoping, but one might say it's better than nothing. What a strange man, indeed...

'I hope to see him again, soon.' thought Augustine, gingerly slipping his thumb down the flat side of the note in an endearing gesture, and placing it back in the book cover.

He had the feeling, through some cosmic force or inevitable defect in the fabric of space and time, that this 'L.Z.' was destined to be encountered again. Or...could it be that they've met, already...?

Augustine chuckled to himself at the thought, and placed the book in his travel bag.


End file.
